


A Stiles Study [#2]

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Titles R' Us. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stiles Study [#2]

 

[Here's my reference](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22462338/MY%20ART/1x012_mkv1172.jpg), by the way, and also a [work process](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22462338/MY%20ART/TW-20-process.gif).


End file.
